is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
William Sheffield
William Sheffield, '''also known as, '''Will '''for short 'is the second-year resident in the Is it Love? Blue Swan serving as the first and main love interest. Appearance William is a 27-year old man who has diamond blonde hair and striking, icy blue eyes. He appears to have a very muscular build and light brown stubble. He has a few veins or scars that appear on his arms. In his uniform, William wears a white t-shirt or tank top under his aqua scrubs. He wears his stethoscope draped over her neck. Like all Blue Swan employees, his ID badge is in his breast pocket, along with two pens. In his casual outfit, he wears a deep blue sweater, light blue denim jeans accompanied by a black belt and black shoes. When he officially dates the player in Chapter 7, William was wearing a semi-corporate attire; a white long sleeved button-up shirt with the long sleeves are folded into cuffs, dark gray slacks with a black belt around his waist and black loafers. * When he was in shirtless, William has a muscular build and wears a pair of dark gray sweatpants with a white drawstring. * In Chapter 4, William was in shirtless during the player's dream while getting intimate with Mike. In the near end of Chapter 7 during their sexual romantic date while the player pulls off his pants to reveal his ice blue boxers which matches the color of his eyes before she took them all off to make him naked, showing his muscular body while covering themselves in a bed sheet to had sex with her. This also happens in Chapter 9 when he made love with the player inside the shower. Personality According to the player, William is a doctor with full of kindness and was very optimistic. He also lends the player a helping hand where he was tending most of the injured people until Camilla Cresset replaces the player for Mike Stover to assist him much to his disappointment. He seems to be very well with children, much to the player's attraction. He has a sense of humor and kills everyone around him, including Camilla, with kindness. In the special scenes, it was revealed that William takes a liking to the player than other women who were attracted to him as Adrian Walker always give him some funny love advice even looking attractive on the player's appearance. He also has a hard time with Jarod Harding during the surgery of their patients while inside the operating room. Despite his kindness personality however, William also shows his seriousness when it comes to drastic measures and times of crisis. The prime example shows that he wanted to rescue the player from the injured homeless man turned drug addict, Simon Bateman who took her hostage due to his drug influence. After they allow Simon to leave the hospital while being remorse for his shameful acts, William also gives some important advices to the player especially for her job career. However, throughout the chapters, he had an heated argument with Mike Stover particularly from his colder actions towards his patients and his belittlement to the player. In Chapter 3, William gave everyone some yellow roses as his tradition in Valentine's Day as he gives the yellow rose with red accents to the player, indicating that he was interested to her as a special someone but also causes a conflict between her and Sofia Flores during their stay at the Venice Beach. However in Chapter 4, despite the commotion between the two girls, William reveals to have a chaotic relationship towards his ex-girlfriend turned fiancee named Eve Wilson who surprises him on Valentine's Day while she directly asks him to marry her. But his conversation about Eve causing the player broke in tears, leaving him confused. He also became annoyed in Chapter 5 whenever the player ignores him because of his engagement to Eve. But soon changes in Chapter 6 where William finally admits to the player that he had finally broken up his engagement with Eve after he had saw her cheating with another man and also shows his feelings to the player knowing she was much better than Eve. In the near end of Chapter 7, William is a natural good cook as he cook some food with the player during their sexual romantic date and became overly romantic and crazy when they finally made love with each other. But in the near end of Chapter 8, William was angered on both the player and Mike after they explained to him that they begin their relationship during their first day before Sofia Flores had caught them almost had sex inside the changing room and the player stays at his apartment for the night. This would mean William was preparing his love to the player right after both her and Mike were getting intimate at the changing room in the end of their first day of work. At Chapter 9 and like Matt Ortega, William shows his romantic sense of passion as he took the player at the shower room to make love for each other while inside the shower. Trivia * When William was in shirtless as seen in the promotional ads or the player's choosing, he has the same muscular figure as Adam Peterson's. * It was revealed that he had gone on a "date" with Sofia. However, he seems uninterested in her and only sees her as a friend. * William is the first love interest to appear in the debut of Blue Swan. The other one is Gabriel Simons who is the first love interest in the debut of Carter Corp. **Interestingly, both men bear a striking resemblance to the real-life actor Chris Hemsworth as Claire Zamora states that Gabriel is based on Chris while many fans had stated that William closely resembles Chris due to his hair and face and is based on his appearance in the watch commercial ad, ''Tag Heuer. * At the near end of Chapter 7 during their sexual romantic date with the player while they had sex in his room references the Bruno Mars' song Versace on the Floor. Category:Blue Swan Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters